


[猎人]女友体验

by haru343



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru343/pseuds/haru343
Summary: 第二人称女友文，短篇集合，想到哪写哪，更新随缘！就是突然想写一些苏味很足的黄色废料





	1. 当心你许下的愿望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是库洛洛的女朋友

你是一个普通的女大学生。或者说，至少在大部分人眼里是这样的。你不会告诉别人你心底里其实一直有一点抖M，因为这样的话别人就会用异样的眼光看你。你更不会说你在看小黄文的时候有过很多非常重口味的性幻想，因为这会让你看起来像一个变态。

在大家眼里，你是一个文静乖巧的人，喜欢看书看电影，甚至有的人会叫你文艺青年……你心里当然知道，他们要是发现了你的真实面目一定会大跌眼镜。有的时候你甚至幻想过暴露自己，真实地活在这个世界上，但是好几次鼓起勇气的你都失败了。

这样的你在某天交到了一个帅气的男朋友：你们是在图书馆遇到的。情节很老套，他帮你够到了你够不到的书，而这本书恰好也是他想读的。他很大气地把书让给了你，你有些不好意思，便提议说看完之后立刻拿给他，他自然也欣然同意了。

后来你们又在图书馆遇到了。你们开始分享关于书的心得，你发现这个人可能是少数人里面真正和你拥有共同语言的人——你们的读书品味竟然惊人地相似。他看起来就像个清爽的大学生，黑色的碎发，白衬衫，谈吐间流露出一种难以描述的清新自然，你发现你喜欢上他了。

你们开始越来越多地约出来相见——不光是在图书馆，后来也一起去了餐厅、电影院、咖啡馆，甚至动物园……你有次终于问出了口，问他为什么额头上总是绑着绷带，他的回答把你逗笑了，你发现自己越来越喜欢他了。

他有的时候会很意外，你竟然喜欢那些惊悚血腥的电影，说你看起来完全不像是那种类型的人。你有些别扭地回复说，你只是偶尔看看而已，不是真的那么喜欢。

你说谎了。

你没有注意到，他的眼神里多出了什么不一样的东西，就好像他在说那些话的时候身心都去到了另一个世界。

一来二去，你们成为了男女朋友。你很喜欢他。他很博学、风趣，总有新奇的观点让你不禁赞叹，而且还总能在不经意之处带给你惊喜。但是不知道为什么，交往之后的日子越来越平淡，你们只是吃吃饭，聊聊天，那些曾经的惊喜也变得普通了起来。你虽然内疚，但是不得不承认，你觉得他并不能满足你内心那头不知餍足的怪物，他太正常了。

你在学校里遇到了一个人，那个学长一眼就看穿了你隐藏在面具底下的表象，开始极具侵略性地向你发起了进攻。你又害怕又兴奋，这种感觉是你在面对男朋友的时候不会有的。

纠结了一段时间之后，你终于决定和现在的男朋友分手。那天你做足了心理准备，把他叫到了自己的家中，他面带微笑地出现了，手里还提着一个大大的袋子。

你有些好奇那个袋子里放的是什么，但是并没有让这件事情使你分心。你让他在你小小的房间里坐下，深吸了一口气，准备将一切和盘托出。

他制止了你。

他幽深的黑色眼睛望着你，似乎是在想什么，然后有些不确定地问你：“你确定要这样吗？”

你被他问得一头雾水，觉得他可能是误会了什么。但是今天的他好像有些不对劲，和你平时认识的他不太一样。虽然也是一副总在神游的样子，今天你却从他身上感受到了什么危险的气息……

你有些敏感地后退了一步，没想到他的手一下子抓住了你的手臂。你第一次发现原来他的手这么有力，你一开始的轻微挣扎，和后来稍微有些认真的挣脱都毫无效果。

他站了起来，高大的身躯逼得你不由得后退了两步，然后，你一不小心绊倒在了那个大包裹上面，摔在了地上。

包裹里的东西滚了出来，是那个学长的头。

你惊恐地看向了自己的男朋友。

他有些无奈地叹了口气，好像拿你没办法一样的口吻说：“你不是喜欢这些东西的吗？”他说这句话的时候语气里甚至有一点点的委屈，但你只觉得恐怖。

你开始尖叫，挣扎着逃跑。但是他比你更快，你跑到门口的时候他早就站在那里等你了。

然后你的世界陷入了一片黑暗。

 

你醒来的时候，发现自己还躺在自己的床上，昔日风趣博学的男朋友正用娴熟的手法把你绑住。他看到你醒来，微微笑了一下：“怎么样？绑得还舒服吗？”然后又像自言自语一样说道：“唔，我对这种事情不是很熟悉，所以预先打电话咨询了一下朋友。”

你用惊慌的眼神看着他，刚想开口尖叫，却发现自己的嘴被堵住了。

“不用怕。”他轻轻地说，然后凑近了些。窗帘被拉上了，房间里很暗，但是你还是能感受到他身上散发出来的温暖的温度，那双黑亮的眼睛盯着你……你这才发现，他头上的绷带不见了，取而代之的是额头中心的十字架纹身，那个纹身很适合他，或者说，很适合现在的他。你不知不觉中看得入了迷。

他发出了低低的笑声：“早知道你喜欢这种的，我就不用藏得那么辛苦了。”

也许是因为你露出了疑惑的眼神，他便接着开口解释道：“其实一开始我也很惊讶。你为什么会落入那么简单的陷阱？后来我知道了，原来是对方做到了对症下药。”

黑色的幕布遮住了你的眼睛，你这时才忽然察觉到了危险：这是一个杀人犯！他杀了你的学长！现在他要杀你了！

但是你的挣扎毫无用处，他有力的双手把你死死地按在原地。你就像是任人宰割的羔羊，只能由他摆布。

你感觉到他凑近了你的耳边，轻轻地说：“不用担心，这只会有一点疼。”

 

疼痛。

确实是疼痛。

但是你从来没有想到过，疼痛可以这么的快乐。他的手指在你身上起舞，就像是在弹奏一件熟稔的乐器，而你从不令他失望，奏出他想要的旋律。

你想过的、甚至完全不敢想的事情，他都做了。你一方面羞愧于自己竟然会沉浸在如此可耻的快乐中，一方面又感到了前所未有的解放。

他解放了你。现在的你是一个完整的人，不必再躲躲闪闪，不必在意世人的眼光，他完全地接纳了真实的你，又如期给了你最想要的东西，甚至还要更多。

你在疼痛的快乐中无数次攀上了巅峰。

 

你知道，自己快要死了。

但是你竟然毫不介意。

他带给你的不仅仅是肉体上的愉快，更是对你精神和灵魂前所未有的解脱，你从来没想到过会有这样的一天，你甚至不知道人在经历过这样的事情后，即使没有被杀死，还能不能真正地活下去。

因为，普通人的世界已经无法满足你了。

你拖着昏沉的头脑看着他，视野已经开始逐渐模糊。

他温柔地在你额头上留下了一个吻，然后轻轻地说：“再见。”

不知道是不是你的错觉，那个声音中居然有着一丝温柔和不舍。

你听见了关门的声音，似乎有眼泪从你的脸庞滑落。但是你已经抬不起手去擦脸了。然后，最后一丝光芒也从你的眼中逝去了。


	2. 提线木偶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你是伊尔迷的女朋友

不知道为什么，你从小就很喜欢各种各样的玩偶和娃娃。  
一开始大家都是这样的。家长会给女孩子买可爱的洋娃娃，给男孩子买汽车和机器人。你觉得没有什么问题，因为你很喜欢那些漂亮又精致的娃娃。你喜欢给她们购买新衣服，给她们买漂亮的房子。娃娃比人类更完美，你想道，它们永远不会衰老，永远都是那么的美丽。不会被情感冲昏头脑，也不会歇斯底里地对着亲人怒吼，而是永远优雅而安静地看着你。  
从什么时候起，你身边的人好像变了。上学之后，很多学生都觉得玩洋娃娃很幼稚，而且“女孩子气”。你身边的女孩子纷纷开始变得讨厌洋娃娃和一切粉色的东西，转而开始喜欢蓝色和篮球、电子游戏。她们说给女孩子的洋娃娃是性别歧视，女孩子应该拥有喜欢汽车的自由。但是喜欢洋娃娃和可爱东西的女孩子却又会在无意中遭到其他女孩子的鄙视，你开始变得不敢放肆声张自己的爱好，这会让别人觉得你很幼稚。  
你开始默默地收集越来越多不同的洋娃娃，渐渐地，你在社交网络上发现了一群志同道合的朋友。他们之中有的人甚至还会给自己给娃娃做衣服。你在发现还可以这么做之后，不由得感觉内心受到了震撼。你也开始学着自己制作人偶。  
一开始你的人偶做得很糟糕，但是渐渐地，你做得越来越好，越来越真实。你的人偶开始在网上的小圈子里火了起来，很多人都说你的人偶和其他的人偶不一样，你的人偶好像住进了灵魂一样，是活的。  
你越来越沉迷于人偶制作，有的时候甚至半年都不踏出自己的工作室一步。你开始变得乖僻、怪异、与世隔绝。每天说话的对象只有自己的人偶，你觉得它们才能真正理解你，它们是最完美的……比人类要纯洁得多的生物。  
开始有新闻声称购买了你的人偶的顾客纷纷死去，网络上甚至有人说是你给人偶下了诅咒才让它们杀死了自己的主人。渐渐地，没有人来买你的人偶了。  
你作为一个职业人偶师，被断绝了唯一的金钱来源，但是这不能阻止你继续制作人偶的决心。你对着自己最得意的作品露出了温柔的笑容，嘱咐她去附近找些吃的回来。  
是的，不知不觉中，你的人偶们像真人一样，开始能够活动了。  
虽然还不能说话，但是你觉得现在这样就很好，人偶不需要用声音来表达自己，这是独属于低级动物的表达方式。  
有一天，你在制作人偶的途中睡着了，朦朦胧胧中似乎听到了隔壁有什么声音。你披着轻纱做成的睡裙——这件睡裙也是你自己做的，本来想给人偶穿，没想到却变成了自己在穿。你光着脚走到了隔壁屋里，然后被眼前的景象震撼了。  
有人闯进了你的家，已经被你的人偶们制伏了。但这不是关键，关键在于，你从来没有见到过一个这么美丽的、像人偶一样完美的人类。  
他的一头长发乌黑如墨，瀑布一般垂下，皮肤宛若陶瓷，光洁无暇，五官精致得不似真人。你感觉自己的心跳从未如此快速，你着魔一般抚上他的脸和皮肤。他的身体不能动弹，因为被你的人偶制伏的人，自身也会变成你的人偶。他大而无神的漆黑眼珠追随着你的身影，看着你把他身上的衣服褪下，露出肌肉紧实的肉体。  
自从这个人闯入了你的生活之后，你头一次发现你对人偶的热情不再那么高涨了。你甚至无心制作新的人偶，一门心思扑在这个人的身上，给他做各种各样的衣服，喂他吃饭、替他洗澡……你的内心从未如此满足，甚至，你觉得你这一生可能都是在等待这个人的到来。  
把他关在阴暗的地下室里，你甚至担心他会不会因为太久没有呼吸到外面的空气而难过，于是你开始带他出去散步，每天绕着周围的森林走一圈。时间长了，你甚至会带他一起去附近的城镇上购买食物。收银柜的阿姨调笑说你们真是般配的一对，你不由得惊讶，居然会有人用这样的目光看待你们的关系。但是转念一想，你又觉得“情侣”这个词的回音听起来是如此甜美，便欣然接受了。以后每每走在街上，你都会向别人介绍：这是你的男朋友。  
你这样幸福地和你的男朋友一起生活了一个月左右，忽然有一天，警察出现在了你的家门口，把你带走了。  
附近的镇上出现了失踪人口，他们怀疑你是凶手。但是又没有足够的证据，没法把你留在那里，于是一番审问过后，你又回到了自己的家里。  
你很生气，没想到警察竟然会做这样的事情。但是一推开家门你就震惊了：所有你心爱的玩偶都被拆得七零八落，尸体一样散落一地，你感觉自己的心都要碎了。  
然后，那个你最心爱的人偶走了出来，黑色的长发随风飘拂，漆黑的双眼盯着你——你忽然发现，自己动不了了。  
“怎么样？被人控制的感觉。”他开口了，他的声音比你想象得还要好听，但此刻却是你最不想听到的声音，“唉，还真是接了一个不划算的工作。我也是，居然被别的操作系抢了先，在你身上浪费了一个月的时间呢。”  
他凑到了你面前，俯下身来。他的脸几乎是贴在了你的脸上，顺滑的黑色长发抚在你的肩头，那是你曾经无数次用心梳理的成果：“明明长着这么一副漂亮的脸，做的事情却很变态呢。唔，不过可能我也没有资格这么说。”  
也许是看到了你疑惑的表情，他笑了一下：“因为我接下来要对你做的事情，你大概不会喜欢的。”  
原来你的“男朋友”是揍敌客家的杀手。之前买了你的人偶的顾客中有人死了，家人认定是你干的，但是警方又迟迟不行动，于是便花重金请了世界最顶尖的杀手来杀你。  
他说自己的名字叫伊尔迷，还说他在被你控制的这一个月里脑子里想到了成千上百件等他摆脱控制之后要让你做的事情，你看到他脸上那种有趣的神色，不禁觉得有些害怕。  
伊尔迷很爱说话，即使你什么话也说不出来，他也总在兴致勃勃地自言自语。他没有直接杀了你。他说，他平时不是这样的，他没有柯特的坏习惯，喜欢玩弄猎物。一般情况下他都是高效地完成任务，然后走人。但是你就不一样了，你中了头彩。  
他让你赤身裸体地在屋子里走来走去，做出各种奇怪的动作，甚至还让你亲手拆掉你最心爱的玩偶，你委屈得哭了出来。却没想到他居然着迷地凑了过来，擦掉了你眼角的泪水，然后用那双幽幽的大眼睛看着你，忽然毫无道理地问你：“你喜欢我，对不对？”  
然后他又兀自点了点头，对自己肯定道：“你喜欢我，不然你就不会对他们说我是你的男朋友了，你爱我。”  
“所以，我对你做这种事情，也是可以的，对吧？”  
你想要摇头，你不敢相信你最心爱的“人偶”居然会对你做出这样的事情。却只能被动地承受，因为你什么都做不了。  
他似乎很喜欢看到你脸上出现难过或者悲伤的表情，每当这种时候，他都会温情地靠近你，对你做些难以启齿的事情。让你觉得恨不得把自己的泪腺挖除。  
将你拯救的是一通电话，那通电话似乎是他家人打来的，催促他赶快回去。他挂掉电话之后似乎有些不太开心，像是不想丢掉好不容易找到玩具的孩子。  
“啊！”他突然露出了恍然大悟的表情，用左手的拳头砸在了右手的手心，“我知道了！我可以带你回去。用一部分肢体来当作交差的材料就可以了。”  
然后他凑近了些。  
“要乖哦。”他在你的耳旁说，“不然会很疼的。”  
你发出了无声的尖叫。


	3. 成瘾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是西索的女朋友

你醒来的时候，发现自己身处一个陌生的房间。阳光透过纱帘照进屋里，洁白的棉被盖在你的身体上，屋子里弥漫着令人面红耳赤的味道。  
你转过身来，身侧躺着的那个男人肢体强健，肌肉紧实，他托着下巴眯起眼笑着看你，火红的头发像是拥有温度一样刺痛了你的双眼。他见你醒了，用黏腻的声音和你打了声招呼。  
“你终于醒了呢。❤”他说着，伸出手来想要把你拉进怀里，你却瑟缩了一下。  
你在床头柜上看到了自己的包包。那是一个月前你为了犒劳自己买下的最新款，那只躺倒的女士背包里探出了一张无辜的白纸，你在看到那个东西的瞬间回想起了昨天的事情。  
那是你的诊断书，而旁边的这个男人，正是你自暴自弃的证明。

最开始的迹象是极端的疲惫和压力。你通过了一家大企业的面试，这里的工资、环境都堪称世界一流，但是工作量和压力也非常人所能承受。但是，为了维持在这个城市高昂的生活成本，你还是欣然应下，谁想接下来便是地狱的开始。  
部门主任是个温和的中年男士，戴着一副金丝眼镜。他对你不错，你觉得工作虽然累，咬咬牙却也能做下来。毕竟，其他同事们也是这样熬过来的。也因为工作需要二十四小时待机的缘故，你睡得越来越晚，后来你渐渐发现自己虽然睡得晚，却醒得很早——你已经很难拥有长时间、高质量的睡眠了。  
你发现自己很难集中精神，而且身体里总有一种难以言说的躁动。渐渐地，那种难以排遣的躁动让你越来越无法承受，甚至影响了你的工作效率。在一次会议上因为这件事情漏记了客户的重要信息之后，你第一次在网上下单了情趣玩具，期望用这种方式来缓解在你体内渐渐堆积的压力和欲望。  
你没有时间谈恋爱，也不放心炮友关系，怕会出现传染病。所以玩具是最安全健康、经济实惠的选择。一开始玩具的确暂时性地解决了你的问题，你又可以提着一副清晰的头脑去上班了。但是几个月过去了之后，玩具渐渐地也开始不能满足你了，而且你发现自己的身体变得极度敏感，和同事之间最微小的身体接触都能让你分心。  
真正的导.火索是在几个星期后被点燃的。那天，你实在受不了身体的躁动，拿出了偷偷藏在自己包里的玩具。办公室里没有人，你想着可以快速解决一下问题。  
谁知道却被你的部门领导撞见了。  
领导约谈了你，在了解了情况之后，语重心长地劝你去医院看看，给了你一个月的假期，让你好好休息一下，调整自己的状态。  
你知道，假期结束之后，你也回不去原来的岗位了。  
在这样心灰意冷的时刻，你干脆听了领导的话，去了医院，出来的时候手里多了一张诊断书和几瓶医生开给你的镇定剂。  
你被诊断为性瘾患者了。

医学上性瘾的成因有很多种，既有心理性的也有社会性的。你的情况，医生说有可能是工作压力过大、睡眠不足再加上激素失调导致的强迫性行为。很多性瘾患者在陷入强迫行为的时刻，道德、常识、甚至自己的意志都沦为了背景杂音，变得不再重要。你能在发生更严重的情况之前来医院是明智的选择，医生说，但是这个病没有很好的治疗方式，只能用镇定剂暂时缓解强迫型行为，而且除非自愈，很难根治。  
医生给你推荐了一个附近的心理医生，建议你从今天开始每周去看一趟。你收下了名片，却没打算去看。毕竟，心理医生很贵，你看不起。  
从医院出来之后你只觉得自己的世界一片灰暗，你不知道自己的这个病能不能治好，会不会继续恶化，如果不能治好的话你也许再也找不到其他合适的工作了——甚至，你连自己还能不能连续集中精神工作几个小时都不知道。你只能寄期望于这一个月的休息，能让你的身体和精神振作起来，恢复到以前的状态。  
你行尸走肉一般地走进了一家昏暗的酒吧，想着不然就这样放纵一把，开始一杯接一杯地往自己的肚子里灌酒。你还记得旁边的红发男人看着你的眼神让你浑身燥热难耐，之后的记忆则是一片模糊……  
而现在，那个红发男人正躺在你的身侧，在看到你回避了他的触碰之后似乎有些意外，用半是调笑半是试探的声音说道：“怎么突然害羞了呢，明明昨天那么热情~♦”  
对于昨夜的经历，其实你并非全无记忆。毕竟，你虽然喝了很多酒，却没有真正醉倒，你隐约记得自己似乎是主动找这个红发男人攀谈的。你想起了计程车后座里火热的拥吻，还有刚进房间时迫不及待扒下对方衣服的自己，你真的是做了很多大胆得连你自己都不敢相信的事情……  
你有些尴尬地拉紧了被角，遮住自己的身体，咳嗽了一下清了清嗓子：“昨天……我心情不太好，所以……我们可以当作没发生过？”你有些抱歉又有些心虚地说道，不过对方多半也只是去酒吧猎艳，没指望要发展成长期关系，所以你觉得他应该会同意。  
“嗯？”忽然间，你被按倒在了床上，男人危险的气息距离你很近，他凑近你的耳旁，红色的碎发蹭得你有些痒痒，“你是在说，我的技术不够好吗？♣”说着，他还舔了一下你的耳朵。  
也许是因为昨晚的疯狂，你早上醒来的时候感觉已经好多了。而且是很久都没出现过的那种平静而冷静的状态，但是对方的一下撩拨还是让你浑身战栗，欲望的种子再次埋在了你的体内。  
“你昨天晚上的状态……呵呵……”他还是凑在你的耳旁，像是要故意折磨你一样对着你的耳朵说话，“说是不做就会死也不为过呢，说谎可是不好的哦。❤”  
什么不做就会死，你想冲天翻一万个白眼。你又不是被下药了，只是精神疾病加自暴自弃，人在崩溃之后做出什么样的事情来都不奇怪。  
然而还没等你想明白该怎么回复对方，他却开始轻轻啃舐你的脖颈，温热的触感在碰到你积劳成疾的斜方肌时，你不由得发出了舒适的声音。  
于是你再次沦陷了。你放弃了自己的理智，开始了又一轮的放纵。

离开宾馆的时候你路都走不稳了，整个身体几乎都是麻木的。无限接近地平线的夕阳似乎在向你宣告你和一个素未谋面的陌生人大战了一天一夜这个惊悚的事实。你拖着疲惫的脚步走进附近的一家药店，拿了一盒紧急避孕药，想了想，又拿了几盒短效和避孕套——虽然你并不打算再做类似的尝试，但是以防万一总是没错的。  
希望昨天那个男人没有什么奇怪的传染病。  
柜台的医生用不赞同的眼光看着你纵欲过度的脸和乱糟糟的头发，但忍住了开口评价的欲望，只是一声不吭地把你的药扔回给你，接着处理下一个顾客。  
你累到已经完全不在意周遭的目光，只觉得自己整个人仿佛被掏空，晃晃悠悠地回到了租下的公寓里，几乎是刚倒在床上就睡着了。  
睡梦中你又梦到了那个红发男人，他最后还给你留了联系方式，似乎对你们身体的契合度和你惊人的大胆很是受用。你后来把那张纸条丢进了垃圾桶，你又不是十几岁的青少年了，疯狂和放纵只需一夜就足以。  
你不会承认那个梦让你醒来之后不得不把自己的睡衣和床单都洗了一遍。  
接下来的几天里你过着死宅一般的生活。白天拉着窗帘窝在家里看电视打游戏，饿了就叫外卖，这样过了几天，你发现自己的欲望又蠢蠢欲动了起来，有几次你甚至想要拉着外卖小哥就地来一发。你对这样的自己很失望，你觉得自己简直成了一个只凭本能行动的怪物。  
你努力让自己像正常人一样，可是你越是压抑，病情就恶化得越快。有一天你发疯似的翻遍了家里的垃圾桶，想要找回那个男人的联系方式，结果却连影子都没见到。  
你的内心充斥着自我厌恶和难捱的欲望。就在这时，你发现床底下似乎有一张眼熟的纸条，正是你费了千心万苦都没有找到的那张。  
你呆呆地看着手里的那串数字，打了这个电话你这几天来的煎熬就会结束。但你总觉得似乎有点对不起这个红发帅哥，这样搞得好像你在利用他一样。不，你摇了摇头，这种事情难道不是互相利用的吗？成年人的关系没有那么多有的没的，于是你按下了拨号键。  
在电话接通之后，那头响起你熟悉的声音的一瞬间，你就后悔了。  
你挂掉了电话。

那晚，等待外卖的你有点控制不住自己。你努力说服自己不要做什么太不得体的事情，至少在外卖来的那一刻……就一会儿，你想到，马上就好，就一会儿……  
门铃响起的时候，你还沉浸在抚慰自己的快感中，你急忙拿起一件浴袍裹住自己，赶过去打开了门——  
站在门外的竟然不是外卖小哥，而是那个红发男人。你眨了眨眼，确定自己没有因为被欲望冲昏头脑出现了幻视。  
他细长的眼睛里隐约有一抹金色，不知道是不是你的错觉，身上有一股浓浓的血腥味。你差点没认出来他，因为今天他脸上涂着奇怪的油彩，穿着一身小丑服，你开始怀疑他是不是在马戏团工作。  
那双暗金色的眼睛细细研究着你裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，然后你听见他露出了有些可怕又满足的笑声，说：“原来你……这么想我吗？我好高兴啊……❤”  
你从他微微颤抖的肢体语言里看见了熟悉的影子，那正是你努力压抑欲望时的姿态，于是你终于明白了：这个男人此刻也强忍着自己的什么欲望，站在这里……  
也许是因为你的目光里出现了同情与理解，红发男人浑身的气势忽然高涨，你似乎察觉到了一丝森森寒意，不由得裹紧了浴袍。但是此刻你顾不得太多，面前的这个男人实在太奇怪，他忽然撞上了身后的门，危险地逼近你，把你逼到了墙角。你觉得他仿佛一头发疯的猛兽，以为自己要他被撕碎了，谁想到他居然只是隐忍而克制地用微微颤抖的手放到了你的脸上，然后露出了极度愉悦的表情。  
直觉告诉你，他会这样愉悦，并不是因为见到了你，而是因为……隐忍这个行为本身？  
他说自己是一个魔术师，要带你变戏法，你满头雾水地跟着他走进了屋里……  
然后，你获得了可能是人生中最快乐体验。

那之后，你就像是被打开了什么奇怪的开关一样，开始毫无节制地找红发魔术师约炮。你们发展成了稳定的炮友关系。猴急的你总喜欢一上来就直奔主题，但是他却喜欢在前戏中慢慢搭起欲望的高塔，然后在瞬间的倒塌中获得超乎常理的极大满足。你不得不承认他确实是这方面的大师，和他上床之后你的身心都会得到无尽的满足。但是忽然从某天开始，他不再响应你的召唤了。  
你急得火烧火燎，肚子里的欲望像是永不餍足的黑洞，你觉得他再不出现你就要去外面找其他人了。你似乎丝毫没有觉得这样放纵自己的性瘾症状有什么问题，你自我安慰道这是脱敏疗法，心理医生也会这么建议的。  
当然，你一次都没有去看过心理医生。  
终于有一天，你忍不住在网上约了一个看起来聊起来都还不错的小哥哥。为了保险起见你们约在了人多的地方见面，吃过饭后再去附近的宾馆。吃饭的时候你们聊得不错，但是就在你们打算手牵手走向性福生活的时候，一个熟悉的声音在你的耳畔响起。  
“呵呵……你要去哪？♠”红头发魔术师这么问你。  
在这种情境下遇到其他的炮友，你实在有些尴尬。你咳嗽了几声，介绍了一下对面的小哥哥和魔术师认识，小哥哥似乎还没察觉到有什么不对，礼貌地回应了几句之后就拉起了你的手打算告辞，没想到却被红发魔术师给制止了。  
“你……”他银色的双眼又开始泛起隐约的金色，你知道这是他的情绪开始亢奋的前奏，“打算对我的女朋友做什么呢？”  
小哥哥瞬间就露出了尴尬的表情。他没想到你居然隐瞒了自己的情感状态信息，立刻撇清关系说自己对别人的女朋友没有非分之想，然后离开了。  
你愣在原地还没反应过来刚才的那句话是什么意思，大脑宕机的你只问出了一句话。  
“唉？原来我们是男女朋友关系吗？”  
自称魔术师的男人不置可否，只是用那双摄人心魂的凤眼看着你，良久，才悠悠开口道：“嗯哼~你难道不想治好自己的病吗？”

你震惊了。  
你才知道，原来他从第一天就看到了你的诊断书，知道你是一个无可救药的性瘾患者。难道他其实不是魔术师，而是心理医生？用这种另类的方法来给你治病的？  
你百思不得其解。  
但是这位魔术师似乎也懒得跟你解释。后来你几次约他出来玩，你们似乎都只是普通地去了去餐厅、晚宴一类的地方。他似乎很喜欢去那种看起来就很贵很高档的地方，好在你不用花钱。你甚至还去天空竞技场看了他的比赛，这才知道原来“魔术师西索”是指的他的战斗方式，他并不是真的在马戏团工作，也不是心理医生。  
但是这些日常活动令你十分的不满足，你并不在意这些看似正常的相处，和他在一起的时候你只想干个爽。  
终于有一天，你实在受不了了。你把他拉到房间里，正准备扑上去把他生吞活剥了的时候，才发现绝对性的体能差距在你们之间划下了一条深深的鸿沟。无论如何，你强上他的算盘是打歪了。  
不得已之下，你只得坐下来晓之以理，动之以情，你说：“我的病虽是病，但也可以看作一种性格特征。我已经接受了这个新的自己，现在的社会不是都讲究要活得自我吗？”  
你万万没有想到，你得话把你的这位（自称）男朋友逗得笑个不停。你没觉得刚才那句话里哪有笑点了。  
你使出了杀手锏：“再不上床的话，我就去找别人了。”  
然后你的男朋友终于不笑了，身上似乎漏出了一点点杀气。  
然后，然后……  
你们干了个爽。

当然，直到最后你的性瘾也没有治好。


	4. 胜负

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是飞坦的女朋友

面前的男人甩掉了刀尖上的鲜血，温热的血星溅到了你的脸上。他狭长的暗金色眼睛里露出了嘲讽的神色，你则是看那几盘熟悉的游戏出神。  
“你以为我不知道你玩的那些小把戏吗？”男人沙哑而低沉的声音让你有些眩晕。  
不再冰冷的刀尖吻上你的脖颈，被束缚的双手已经开始有些麻木。你认命一般地闭上了眼睛。

一切都是从一场葬礼开始的。  
那天阴沉、寒冷，雨水化作细线敲打泥土，风呼啸着吹来彻骨的寒意，掀起人们脸上的黑纱。你的心像被头顶的乌云卷走，迷路在灰蒙蒙的漩涡中。你看着人们悲伤的表情，感觉自己从灵魂深处开始一点一点变冷。  
你最好的朋友死了。  
从小你生存的环境就不太好，因为有她在才能像现在这样坚强快乐地活下来。她总能让你重新相信生活的美好，你们几乎是相依为命，快乐和痛苦都能一同分享。很多时候你都觉得，只要有她在，你就是幸福的。  
但是她却不那么幸福。  
有一天，她向你坦白了一直羞于启齿的秘密。她一直觉得自己需要一个“主人”，来指挥她的行为。你虽然震惊，但很快就接受了这样的她。你努力研究了很多这方面的知识，也稍微地尝试了一下和她以这种方式相处，但你似乎对这方面不太拿手。你太爱她了，不忍心不尊重她的意志。而她也在之后委婉地向你表达了她的意愿——她觉得你没有必要为了她而改变，你们之间的关系只要维持之前那样就好，这就是你能给她的最好的礼物。  
你有些手足无措，但还是在一旁默默地支持、守护着她，在她一点点在那个圈子的周围试探的时候，确保没有人能真正伤到她。  
有一天她忽然对你说，她找到了她的宿命之人。你对此将信将疑，但是为了不让她难过，并没有表现出来。现在想来，你那时的决定错得不能再错。即使你会被她厌恶，也应该极力阻止她去到那个人身边，你觉得好像是自己亲手把她推到了死神的手里。  
她的死亡毫无体面可言。媒体大肆报道，说妙龄少女死于冰恋，很多网络上的人都觉得是她自作自受，更有人对字母圈发表各类高谈阔论，看到这些，你几乎无法抑制住内心熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
他们根本不知道自己在说什么，他们根本不了解你最爱的朋友。  
你心底黑色的怒意冰冷地燃烧着，你决定要为她复仇。

警方没有给凶手定罪，她的死亡被判定为意外事故，凶手逃逸后他们甚至没有努力去抓捕。你决心要拿到确凿的证据，把那个人捉拿归案，因为你相信他是一个惯犯，他一定还会下手的，而你要做的，就是去接近他。  
你从她的手机里找到了那个人的联系方式，查过一圈他们的聊天记录后，锁定了他们常约见的地点。你开始埋伏在那附近踩点，终于有一天看到了那个人。  
藏蓝色的头发、暗金色的眼睛、眼神阴鸷而锋利，完全就是她描述的样子。  
那个人就是你的猎物。  
你通过圈内软件找到了他的账号，装作偶然的样子联系上了他。你们约定在这个地方第一次见面。你给自己设计了一个背景故事：你对前几任的主人都不满意，所以才找到了他试试运气，他是你新的“主人”。  
见到他的一瞬间，你几乎抑制不住自己内心翻滚的仇恨，但很快就强迫自己平复了心情，扮演好你的角色。你的手包里藏着迷你摄像头，那是你获取证物的关键武器，你告诉自己，一定要沉住气。  
他看到你似乎有些意外，但并没有多说，只是眼神和举止间或多或少流露出了嘲讽的笑意。你想，她也许就是看上了他这一点？如果只是这样的话，明明你也可以做到。  
他把你带到了一个有些阴暗的房间，房间里随处散落了一些奇奇怪怪的刑具。除此以外，让你惊讶的是，还有一些普通的漫画、杂志和游戏机。你看着那些有关幼女和凌虐的绘本，眼神里不由得多了几分轻蔑——这个人就是在这里将她杀害的吗？  
“还愣着干什么？”你突然听到了他的冷笑声。他说话不多，一路上都很沉默，这时你才发现原来他的声音有些沙哑，令人心生寒意。  
忽然，他发出了一声不屑的嗤笑：“你不是圈里人吧？”  
他看你的那种眼神，让你不由得感到一阵冰冷的怒意，但还是回答说你只是有点怕生。  
“把衣服脱掉。”他命令道。  
“什么？”你愣了一下。  
“不然你是来干什么的？”他有些不耐烦地说。  
你从小生活的环境很糟糕，再加上营养不良，体型比一般人更瘦弱，而且……你有些犹豫地对上了那双暗金色的眼睛，想起了她琥珀一样透明又充满暖意的笑眼，坚定而缓慢地褪下了自己身上的衣物，笔直地站立在他面前。  
他看到你的身体时也微微愣了一下，随即眯起了眼睛：“这些是怎么弄的？”  
你身上的疤痕盘综错节，怎么也不像是正常人身上会出现的东西。你微微垂下眼帘，安静地说：“这是我自己的事。”  
“呵……”他走近了你身旁，眼中第一次出现了除了嘲讽以外的神色。那种神情你看不太明白，他像是在回忆什么一样，但你其实并不在意，你内心深处对这个人只有冰冷的杀意，并不在乎他的感受。他微凉的手指顺着你身上的伤疤游走，疏离而又温情地低语道，“看来那个人不怎么懂得节制。”  
出乎你意料的是，那之后他就再没对你有什么动作，而是百无聊赖地拿起了手边的游戏机开始打起了游戏。你本已做好了心理准备，这突如其来的状况让你庆幸之余又有些疑惑。他头也没回地让你穿好衣服，示意了一下旁边的手柄，你将信将疑地走过去，把手柄拿了起来。  
你有些恍惚地和自己的仇人打了一晚上的游戏。而最让你震惊的是，你竟然打得很开心。在某些瞬间你只想着怎么赢，沉浸在竞技的快乐中，甚至忘记了自己来这里的目的。回过神来的时候天已经蒙蒙亮，你心里不由得泛起了苦涩的懊悔。  
“嗯？你要走了吗？”那个男人似乎还正在兴头上，“啧，赢了就跑的人最可恶了，别以为你能躲得过。”他说着，但也放下了手里的机子，打算送你出门。  
走之前，你用充满了疑惑的表情看向了这个长相秀丽的男人。  
“怎么？”那个人眼里再次泛起了嘲讽的神色，露出的邪恶而阴鸷的笑容，“你玩得不过瘾？想试试更刺激的？本来想放你一马的……你还不感恩戴德地赶紧滚蛋？”  
你撞上了门，迅速离开了那个恐怖的房间。  
总有一天他会得到制裁的……不过不是今天。  
那只藏在他房间里的迷你摄像头会带给你一切需要的证据。

回家之后，你打开了电脑，运行了监控设备的传输信号。刚才的那个房间立刻就出现在了你的电脑屏幕上。那个男人的家里比起你离开的时候又多了两个人，一个金发碧眼的娃娃脸，还有一个穿着运动衫、没有眉毛的男人，他们三个正坐在电视前打你们刚才打过的那个游戏。  
“唉，飞坦，你今天心情不错啊，居然喊我们来打游戏。遇到什么好事了？”娃娃脸语气轻松地问道。  
是你的错觉吗？这个金发碧眼的娃娃脸好像在一瞬间眼神和你的镜头对上了。  
“关你屁事。”被称作飞坦的男人用你熟悉的连招一口气解决掉了娃娃脸操作的角色，然后咂舌道，“太弱了。”  
“阿飞今天可是势如破竹。”运动衫说着操作着他的角色攻了上去，“这都几连胜了？喂，我说，肯定跟女人有关系。说起来你之前那个呢？那个还挺可爱的，跑哪儿去了？”  
“死了。”飞坦冷冷地说。  
“唉？好可惜……”那个娃娃脸的人评价道。

你手里发出了“咔嚓”一声，原来是鼠标被你捏坏了。

接下来的几天，你的工作就是监控飞坦的生活。你发现此人昼伏夜出，有的时候会一连出去很多天，有的时候又只是窝在家里不停地打游戏，半个月过去了，你一无所获。  
这期间飞坦偶尔会给你发信息，喊你过去打游戏。你秉着检查设备的心情去了。其间还有几次遇到了那个娃娃脸和运动衫，他们看看你又看看飞坦，开始不停地起哄——他们把你当成飞坦新的女朋友了。当然最后都被你在游戏里打得落花流水。  
而那个沉默寡言的男人却没有否认你们是男女朋友这一点，这让你心里不由得有些焦躁，但是又不得不努力让自己平复下来。  
他看起来似乎只是一个普通的人，他真的是杀人凶手吗？你内心忍不住冒出了这样的疑惑。  
会不会是你弄错了？  
可能他只是比一般人冷淡，所以在朋友问起的时候，也只是用“死了”这样的字眼来回复，人并非真是他杀的。  
你心里想着，无论如何这都是最后一次了，如果还没有其他证据表明是他杀害了你的朋友，那么他再叫你过去，你就不会去了。  
就让这件事情这么过去吧。你会再去调查其他和她有过接触的人，也不能排除是有人故意伪造成虐恋凶杀现场的可能性。  
这时你的手机响了。  
你打开一看，是飞坦发来的信息。

「来我家吗？现在。」

你的心脏开始砰砰跳动起来。  
要去吗？

无论如何，这都是最后一次了……

你到了飞坦家门口，发现门居然没有锁上，而是虚掩着的。你推门进去，屋里一片漆黑，什么都看不清楚。忽然，你的后颈一疼，昏了过去。  
醒来的时候，你发现自己的双手双脚被绑得结结实实，嘴也被堵上了。你被扔在了熟悉的沙发上，你曾经在那个地方打了无数个小时的游戏，而现在，沙发粗糙的布料磨得你裸露的皮肤生疼。  
你抬头，看到了飞坦，你的眼里出现了疑惑。  
“怎么？”他嗤笑了一声，“你一开始找到我，不就是为了玩这个吗？”  
你发现他手里拿着一个迷你摄像头。  
似乎是看到了你眼中一闪而过的惊慌失措，他不住笑了起来，笑声越来越大。  
“很多人都以为刑讯是通过痛苦让人自白，但这只是其中的一种形式。真正的刑讯是击溃一个人的意志，痛苦也可以变成快乐，快乐也可以变成痛苦……”他的声音里多了一丝嘲讽，“是她自己求我杀死她的。”  
你的瞳孔猛地紧缩了起来，你突然疯狂地挣扎，死死地盯着面前的这个人，你再次看向飞坦的眼神里，充满了仇恨。  
飞坦满意地勾起嘴角。“终于不再演戏了？你的演技真的很糟。需要我教你怎么说谎才能令人信服吗？”他的手指再次抚上了你身上的疤痕，“我和这个人不一样，我更有耐心。”  
也许是你的错觉，但是你忽然觉得他在说这句话的时候，似乎心情很糟糕。  
当然，你痛快地想到，他越糟心，你越开心。

几个小时之后，你神志模糊地想道，飞坦说的都是真的，快乐真的可以变成痛苦，而痛苦，也可以变成快乐……  
对不起……  
你想起了她温暖的笑容，她冰冷的尸体。这次胜负，似乎是以你的败北告终。

 

“呜哇，飞坦，我是非战斗人员！”几天后因为联系不上飞坦所以直接冲到他家找人的侠客一进门就遭到了狂风暴雨般的攻击，“团员禁止内斗！禁止内斗！啊啊，杀人啦！”  
“飞坦最近暴躁得有点不正常啊……”就连芬克斯都察觉到了飞坦身上的低气压，他一伸手就把险些被轰死的侠客拎开了，“……到底出了什么事？”  
“而且为什么总是针对我啊……”侠客哭丧着脸说，“我不过是问他哪里买的摄像头嘛……”

 

你不知道的是，单就这一场胜负而言，并不存在所谓的赢家。


	5. 奇迹制造者

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是侠客女朋友

2001年7月29日。  
墙上的挂钟嘀嗒嘀嗒地响着，阳光洒向洁白的四壁，你注意到了窗沿上有一只小小的昆虫，正顺着一根细细的丝线向上爬去。你不记得这种生物叫什么名字了，那八条腿努力挣扎的样子让你觉得有些亲切，又有些可爱，你忍不住要去看它。  
“在听吗……”  
似乎有什么人在叫你，你回过神来，看到医生忧虑的表情，茫然地眨起了眼睛。对了，你正在一周一次的例行检查。你目前居住在一家市郊的精神疗养院里。  
“现在还有在记日记吗？”医生笑了一下，似乎是为你终于回过神来而欣喜。你不知道为什么每次你出神，医生都会露出那种忧虑的表情，就好像……  
“嗯，每天都在记。”  
你回答道。然后想起来了，对，你有记忆障碍。似乎是在某一次事故中失去了大部分记忆，你的人生是一片空白，就像疗养院洁白无瑕的四壁。而且不光如此，你时不时地还会失去一些近期的记忆，所以医生鼓励你记日记，这样不光可以帮你回想一天内发生的事情，也可以最大限度地避免丧失记忆带来的损失。  
脖子上好像有什么压迫感，你的手不自觉地触上了脖颈。  
“啊，那个戴着会难受吗？”医生温柔地询问道。  
你脖子上戴着一个黑色的项圈，不知道是什么材质做成的，但据说这是你治疗的一环。“不。”你摇了摇头，“只是有点沉。”  
“嗯，”医生露出了安抚的笑容，伸手摸了摸你的肩膀，“再忍耐一下吧，毕竟是为了治疗。”然后使劲捏了捏你的肩膀。“好的，今天就先到这里吧。你也累了吧？我叫护士带你回去休息。”  
“啊……”你忽然出声叫住了医生，对方站住，回给你了一个疑惑的表情。你有些焦急地在记忆力寻找自己想说的话，“我什么时候……可以见到其他人？”  
虽然说是疗养院，但是这里似乎只有你一个人。以前你提起这件事的时候，医生只是笑了笑，说你想多了。因为你的病情不稳定，他们怕让你接触其他人会使病情恶化。但这里还有很多像你一样的病人。等你恢复一些就可以见到他们了。  
“我已经恢复很多了。”你说道，“上个星期，还有上上个星期的事情也都记得。我觉得……和人聊聊天，能恢复得更快一些。”  
不知道为什么，你在讲这些话的时候有些心虚。  
一瞬间医生脸上的表情让你以为自己的提议会被拒绝，但是很快，他就展露了柔和的笑容：“当然了。正好，下周二是我们的家属探访日，你也一起去庭院里坐一坐，和他们聊聊天吧。”  
说着，医生起身，用餐巾纸把窗上那只正在结网的蜘蛛（蜘蛛，对，这种生物叫作蜘蛛）碾死，扔进了垃圾桶。然后无奈地摇摇头：“唉，明明是新建的设施，怎么会有这种东西？”  
不知道为什么，你盯着那只被扔进垃圾桶的蜘蛛看了好久。

星期二。  
你有些手足无措地站在庭院里，阳光晒在身上的感觉很舒适，但是你却无心享受。  
你从来没有想过，这所疗养院里原来还有这么多像你一样的病人。他们都穿着如出一辙的白色病号服（也和你一样），大部分都在和来探望的家属聊天，也有的三两成群在自己玩闹，你不知道他们平时都在哪里，你为什么从来没见到过他们。  
看着眼前这么多的人，你只得独自缩在阴暗的角落里。你有些害怕，也许医生说得对，你还没有准备好。  
看到其他病人在和自己的亲人朋友聊天，你不禁想道，自己的亲人和朋友在哪里呢……？他们会像这样来看你吗？但是，在你有记忆的期间，并没有人来过……  
“嗨。”忽然，有人和你打了招呼，你有些惊讶地转头，发现了一个金发碧眼的青年。他穿着常服，不是像你一样的病号服，所以你知道，他一定是某人的亲属或者朋友。“你怎么一个人在这里？”  
青年脸上善意的好奇和温和的语气缓和了你的不安。  
“我……不太能融入……”你努力解释了一下自己的现状，“我的记忆不太好，很多事情都记不得了。我以前肯定也见过这些病人，但是，我把他们忘记了……”  
是你的错觉吗？惊讶之后，青年看你的眼神忽然变得有些冰冷。  
“哈哈，是吗？既然不记得，那肯定说明他们没那么重要啦。”不知道为什么，你觉得他说这句话的时候语气有些嘲讽，但是很快他就恢复了温和的笑意，“唔，既然你不想和他们聊天，不如和我聊聊吧~”  
“诶？可是……你不用去找你的朋友或者亲人吗？”你不禁疑惑道。  
忽然，金发娃娃脸青年靠近了你，露出了一个大大的笑脸：“我要找的人，就在我面前呀。”你从那双碧绿的眼睛里看到了自己的倒影：苍白、瘦弱、无助。你还看到了他眼中一些微妙的情绪，他像是在抱怨一样小声对你说：“你不知道，我为了混进来花了多大的功夫。”  
诶？  
他……认识你吗？  
莫非他是来自你过去的人？  
你的内心忽然有些激动。这是你第一次遇到过去认识的人。他看到你混杂了讶异和惊喜的神情，露出了一个更加微妙的笑容。  
“这里实在太无聊了，不如我带你逃出去吧？”他凑到你的耳边小声说道。

“我叫侠客，这次不要忘记了哦。”  
你现在坐在一辆偷来的蓝色小汽车里。你知道是偷来的，因为侠客是这么告诉你的。他似乎一点也没有想要隐瞒这件事情的意思。  
在庭院里听到那番话之后，不知道为什么你就鬼使神差地同意了对方的提议，于是现在你就穿着一身惨白的病号服，和这个娃娃脸青年一起坐在偷来的汽车里，踏上了据侠客说是“寻找记忆的旅程”。路人对你们投来了谨慎而疑惑的目光。但是侠客似乎一点没有被影响到，自从你同意了他的提议后，他的心情就好得异常。  
“不要在意他们的目光啦。”他笑着对你说，“他们一点也不重要~”  
坐在汽车里的时候倒还好，但是你们现在可是坐在一家餐厅里，你的病号服实在是太显眼了。但是侠客好像什么都没注意到一样，还是开心地招呼起了服务员。  
“你要是不喜欢他们看着你的话，不如把他们都弄瞎？”突然，侠客一脸轻松地对你提议道。  
“……诶？”  
“哈哈哈，我开玩笑的啦。”他摆了摆手里的刀叉，对你说“你一定饿了，快吃吧”，摆在你面前的红色面条据说是你以前最爱吃的东西。然后青年突然又露出了那种有些晦暗而冰冷的表情，“不过，他们总是盯着你看，的确很让人不爽啊……嗯，就这样决定了，待会儿去买一套衣服吧！”  
你发现侠客正用期待的目光看着你，于是你点了点头，然后送进嘴了一把“意大利面”，忽然，你的脸上出现了惊异的表情——这个东西，真的很好吃！  
“哈哈哈哈，”侠客笑得很开心，“我就知道你会喜欢的！他家的意面做得还是很不错的，之前你一直想吃，却一直没有机会来吃呢……”  
说到这里，他似乎是想起了什么，又开始用那种怀念又危险的笑容看着你。  
到了服装店之后，侠客帮你选了一套衣服，是条黑色的连衣裙——为了和你脖子上的黑色项圈搭配——因为那个东西似乎怎么也取不下来。然后他满意地对你点了点头，说：“很可爱！”  
你有些别扭地揪了揪裙子的下摆，有种不太适应的感觉。

侠客似乎很喜欢用你失去记忆的事情来捉弄你。  
已经不是第一次了，你因为侠客告诉你的假情报而在别人面前大出洋相。这种时候那个娃娃脸青年就会夸张地捧腹大笑，你生气的表情也不能阻止他一次又一次的坑蒙拐骗，但好在每次他都会跑来跟你道歉，所以你觉得原谅他倒也无妨。  
你还会接着写日记，你的日记原本只是记录一日三餐，每天的药剂量，像电脑记录一样无趣的东西。但是现在却充满了各种好笑又夸张的事情，充满了各种不同的人和事，充满了侠客的痕迹。  
你忽然觉得，也许就这样下去，一直和他在路上旅行也不错。

侠客会开车到你去据说是你以前去过、或者曾经想去的地方，然后和你说起那时发生的事情。脸上露出怀念的笑容，每当他说起有关你的过去的事情时，就会露出这样的表情，这种时候你都会觉得他虽然在看你，却好像在透过你看一个别的人……让人感觉特别的遥远。  
你不太喜欢这种感觉，因为他口中提到的事情你都没有丝毫印象，你甚至开始怀疑那是不是你。侠客口中的那个人强大、坚定，和软弱无力的你完全不一样。  
而且每当你摇摇头，表示没有印象的时候，那个青年的脸上就会露出那种冰冷、阴暗而危险的表情，但是很快又会变回那个满脸笑意的开朗青年，充满了奇奇怪怪又有些危险的好奇心。  
有一天你在旅馆看电视的时候，侠客忽然浑身血腥味地回来，你有些担心地走过去，却被他一把按在了床上。他脸上的表情有些狰狞，他对着你问了好多问题，那些都不是你熟悉的事情，你毫无印象……那是你的“过去”。  
“哈哈哈哈……太狡猾了……”侠客突然笑了起来，“真的……太过分了，做了那种事情，只有自己一个人全部忘记……什么的……”  
你注意到他金色的发丝上粘着暗黑的血污。  
“你不是她……”  
你忽然觉得心口处有些闷痛。  
“她才没有这么软弱……”侠客笑了笑，“不过……这种柔弱的你，也不错呢。”他凑近了你的耳边，“让人很想……欺负。”  
这时你才发现自己的身体擅自动了起来，不知道什么时候起，侠客在你身上插了一根天线，你看到自己的手抚上了他的侧脸，环住了他的身躯。  
“这可是你先邀请我的哦。”浑身血腥味的侠客笑嘻嘻地说道。

那天之后，你有些不知道该怎么面对侠客。倒是侠客似乎没有什么过多的反应，只是拿着天线跟你“玩”的次数变多了。包括操作着你帮他倒咖啡这种无关紧要的小事。不过有一样事情倒是不一样了，他开始不那么执着于带着你去“回忆曾经”，而是更像普通的游山玩水。而他努力的目标，似乎也从帮你恢复记忆变成了解开你脖子上的项圈。  
因为他觉得这样你就可以恢复能力。  
去旅店入住的时候，大家都会自动认定你们是一对正在度假的情侣。而侠客似乎也很乐见这种“误解”。  
这次也是，你们到了一个偏远的小镇，因为据说这里有一个很厉害的“念”方面的专家，也许可以帮你拿掉项圈。  
其实你并不反感他那天对你做的事情，你心里更多的是一种莫名的忧虑，那种忧虑让你不由得担心，却不知道自己具体在担心些什么，也许是侠客突然的转变——也许是别的什么——  
侠客去找那个专家，你在镇上闲逛的时候，忽然一个熟悉的身影让你愣住了神。  
是医生。

“他……是幻影旅团的成员。”医生手里拿着一杯冰镇咖啡，穿着的不再是白大褂，而是普通的西服套装，有些艰难地开口对你说，“臭名昭著的A级犯罪团伙……可能他一直瞒着你没有说。”  
你摇了摇头。你是知道的。  
这几个月与侠客的接触中，你当然知道了他身上有一个十二条腿纹身的蜘蛛，蜘蛛上面还有一个数字6，你去查过之后发现了这是幻影旅团的代表，这也解释了侠客很多的行为，包括他那薄弱的道德观念。  
医生看着你的眼神更加沉痛了。  
“对不起，我没能照顾好你。”他说，有些自责地握紧了手中的杯子，“居然让他得手……跟我回去吧，我发誓这次不会再让蜘蛛闯进来了。一只也不会。”  
你看着温柔的医生罕见地露出了阴鸷的表情，安慰地冲他笑了笑，握住了他的手。  
“是吗……”医生叹息了一声，“你要留在他的身边吗？”  
你点了点头。  
“但是……如果你要做出选择的话，最好是在知道实情之后。”医生苦笑了一下说，然后开始对你讲述起属于“你”的过去。

你曾经是被称为“奇迹制造者”的顶级念能力者之一。你的念能力几乎可以让你做到任何事情，付出的代价只是一点点记忆，可能是几分钟前的，也可能是一天内的。但是基本上，只要支付代价在一个星期之内，发挥出的能力就已经让你近乎无敌。  
这样的你被协会指派去讨伐幻影旅团的6号团员。也不知道他具体是触犯了协会的哪条规定，但同样身为猎人的他受猎人十条其之四的约束，逃不过被围剿的命运。  
你抓到了旅团的6号，他成了你的囚犯。虽然付出的代价也比较惨烈，因为这只蜘蛛狡猾得超乎想象。但是就在你打算把他带回总部的时候，忽然失联了几乎两个月的时间，再回来的时候，浑身破破烂烂的，而且几乎失去了所有记忆。  
“你脖子上的装置，是为了帮助你防止念力暴走而造的。”医生说，“千万不要取下来……如果取下来了，不知道会发生什么样的灾难。最坏的情况下……你可能会死。”  
你看着医生，没有说话。  
然后医生离开了，你还坐在遮阳伞下思考他刚刚说过的话。  
奇迹制造者……  
到底是什么样的奇迹，才会让一个人丧失所有的记忆？

侠客似乎心情很不好。  
你问他和专家见面的事情进展得如何，他也不回答你，只是用那种冷冰冰的眼神看你。而且不知道为什么，他开始禁止你独自外出，他会在需要离开一会儿的时候给你插上天线，让你坐在原地没法动弹。  
如果你表示不满的话，他就会更加烦躁，第一次你提出不用这么大费周章，你不会突然消失的时候，他只是狠狠地把你按在了座椅上。  
“你是我的……”他低声说，“你是我的，谁也抢不走。”

我等不拒一切，故勿从我等身边，夺取一分一毫。

忽然间，你仿佛听到耳边响起了这样一句话。  
有些陌生，又有些怀念。

2001年11月11日。  
黑鲸号出航已经过去了三个月，原本预计两个半月到达的航程却在三个月之后仍然杳无音信。没有人知道那艘船上发生了什么事情。然而救援队最新发回来的消息显示，已确认船上乘客全部丧生，其中包括卡金国王室、各界政要、协会十二支，甚至在残骸中发现了“幻影旅团”成员的尸体。  
侠客坐在电视机前，沉默地看着播报的新闻。  
“你的团长在那艘船上吧？”你问道。  
侠客没有说话，然后转过头来，冲你露出了生硬一个笑容：“是呀。”  
“你要去救他们。”你说道，这是一个肯定句。你知道侠客一定会去的。  
这次侠客真的沉默地看向了你，脸上的表情罕见地有些空白。  
因为你没有说“很遗憾他们死了”，而是说“去救他们”，就好像这件事情还有挽回的余地一样。  
“有时候我甚至怀疑，你是不是早就恢复记忆了。”侠客喃喃道。  
“我可以帮你。你知道我可以帮你。”你说，然后瞬间看见了侠客脸上警戒的表情。你笑了笑，然后走到了他的旁边，把手放在了项圈上面，一点一点地抚摸着边缘。这半年来侠客都没能找到取下项圈的方法。“我大概能猜出来发生了什么……那天晚上，你遇到了猎人协会的围捕。”你说的是你们第一次发生关系的那晚。“虽然不知道过去和你之间发生了什么，但是……我当时，最后，一定是希望你能好好活下去。”  
“现在我也是这么想的。”  
在你的手下，项圈发出了“咔哒”一声，解开了。  
医生早就告诉了你解开项圈的方法。  
虽然是在你的强硬要求下。  
侠客看着你的眼睛忽然张得很大，那双翠绿的眼睛中流露出的感情看得你有些心痛，你不希望他露出这样的表情。  
“住手！！！”侠客突然大喊，但是来不及了。  
以你为中心，强烈的白光散发出来，白光一闪而过，等你回过神来的时候，发现自己躺在一间四壁惨白的病房里。

一年前。  
在你逮捕了侠客之后，你发现自己居然对这只邪恶的蜘蛛生出了恻隐之心。你知道这是对方的计策，但是也放任这样的情况继续下去，你并不急着处刑他，毕竟这样的事情，无论什么时候你都能做到。  
但是忽然某一天，侠客失去了能力，据说是把能力借给了团长。这个消息很快就传开了，不少旅团的仇人和赏金猎人都见机行事，来猎杀蜘蛛6号。结果谁能想到，这个娃娃脸一边喊着“哎呀我可不是战斗人员”，一边腆着脸来请你保护他的生命安危。你虽然无奈，但最后还是接受了他的请求。因为毕竟，这只蜘蛛是你的猎物，要是被别人杀了，显得你有点无能。  
但是他还是被杀了，被一个叫西索的人杀害了。  
你的制造的“奇迹”其实并不是什么真的奇迹，你真正的能力是用一段记忆来回溯时间。然而无论你回溯多少遍时间，西索都会杀死侠客，这似乎是一个死局。  
你不知道自己为什么会这么疯狂，一遍又一遍地做无用的尝试，侠客只是一个隶属邪恶势力的普通情报人员，你不知道自己为什么会对他的死这么耿耿于怀。  
然而就在这时，你发现了自己似乎真的可以制造“奇迹”。只不过，代价是全部的记忆。  
单独作用在一个人身上的“时间回溯”，只让这个人的时间回溯，简而言之就是，起死回生。  
你带回了侠客，作为交换，失去了自出生以来全部的记忆。

2001年7月29日。  
回到病房的你，发现自己胳膊上有一条用黑笔写就的信息。  
「通知侠客，八月一号登上黑鲸号，不然旅团全灭。」  
虽然不知道这是怎么回事，但你还是想办法传达了这个信息——你从院长那里要回了过去的手机，声称要试着找回以前的记忆，然后你发现，手机联系方式里有一个叫“侠客”的人。  
「……」  
你有些莫名其妙地看着对方回复的那串省略号。良久，对方又发过来了一条消息。  
「谢谢。」  
不知道为什么，看到这两个字之后，你脸颊上忽然有些湿润。  
到底是为什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 侠客最后相信了你的话是因为他早就知道你的真实能力是时间回溯了。  
> 他去参与黑暗大陆篇的剧情了，如果还有机会回来的话，可能还会回来找你的吧~


End file.
